User talk:Cookie 123
__TOC__ Archives Archive #1 Talk 2u herez me as am, lol j/k. You've been here for ahile but i noticed you don't have an extravogent gw Hello, so Hello? How are you? Lost-Blue 21:28, 27 March 2008 (UTC) : Yay :P:P Hello 2 u 2 :P:P --Cookie™ ( | ) 22:02, 27 March 2008 (UTC) ::How's life? Lost-Blue 22:32, 27 March 2008 (UTC) ::: Not bad ty and yours? was at my swimmin training :P teehee --Cookie™ ( | ) 22:59, 27 March 2008 (UTC) :::: o cool im fine im just really bored, lol. Lost-Blue 23:50, 27 March 2008 (UTC) I cant get this mission done and its bugging me wots your ingame name? --Cookie™ ( | ) 23:55, 27 March 2008 (UTC) :Spirit Spite (sorry for late response) Lost-Blue 00:27, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :: NP and ill add you now :P --Cookie™ ( | ) 00:37, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :::What mission are you doing? (or more likely were) --Shadowcrest 00:50, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :::: I was doing it ( failed tho ) it was Seabed on HM lol :D as i need 3 more HM factions mission to complete it =] --Cookie™ ( | ) 00:51, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :::::I'm bored. How are you? --Shadowcrest 00:52, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Bored as and annoyed lol :P now trying Eternal Grove Teehee :D --Cookie™ ( | ) 00:54, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::GL! --Shadowcrest 00:56, 28 March 2008 (UTC) *Me Thinks* Im Gunna Need It :D --Cookie™ ( | ) 00:57, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :lol Lost-Blue 05:19, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :: Didnt go to well lol :D o well --Cookie™ ( | ) 11:47, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Re:User talk:Randomtime If you want to archive, for whatever reason, you could do either: Move the page to another page (say, this page to User talk:Cookie 123/archive 1). Or you could just Copy/Paste all the talk on one page to the other. If you have any further questions, just ask away :) --- -- (s)talkpage 13:44, 28 March 2008 (UTC) : OK Thank You Very Much --Cookie™ ( | ) 14:01, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ::By the way, about your signature: Quote from GW:SIGN "You may include a link to your user page, your contributions, and your talkpage for people who want to discuss something with you person-to-person. Beyond that, internal links should be avoided. If you find a particular Guildwiki page useful, put it in your browser bookmarks, favorites list, or on your userpage — not in your signature." RT | Talk 14:45, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :So I cant have Mail? --Cookie™ ( | ) 14:47, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ::No, but you can link it from your userpage/talk page RT | Talk 14:48, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ::: Okay ill change Now :D --Cookie™ ( | ) 14:50, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Thanks RT | Talk 14:51, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ::::: Np =] --Cookie™ ( Talk | ) 14:52, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Dont forget the space in your name ;) --- -- (s)talkpage 14:53, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::: What im trying to fox now :P --Cookie™ ( Talk | ) 14:55, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::: talk should do the trick. --- -- (s)talkpage 14:56, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::It won't link to the page it is on RT | Talk 14:56, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Ill Try What you sed Viper :P --Cookie™ ( Talk | ) 14:57, 28 March 2008 (UTC) : cant get tlk to work :( --Cookie™ ( Talk | ) 15:00, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ::If you link to the current page, it will bold out, as RT already stated (albeit a bit shorter). Thats why it aint working. Try show-previewing on a different page. --- -- (s)talkpage 15:01, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ::: So how will i fix it? --Cookie™ ( Talk | ) 15:02, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ::::It's not broken. The link does not work, cause you are already on the linked-to page. --- -- (s)talkpage 15:04, 28 March 2008 (UTC)